1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solidifying agents obtained from industrial waste. Particularly, the solidifying agent is obtained by blending slag dust derived from the refining of metals, water-soluble, high molecular weight compounds, metal salts of an organic acid, calcium carbonate and silicates. The solidifying agent is useful for treating and rendering harmless, liquid organic halogenides, such as PCB. The chemical structure of PCB (polychlorinated biphenyl, C.sub.12 H.sub.5 Cl.sub.n) is as follows: ##STR1## wherein X is H or Cl.
The present invention further relates to a method of solidifying liquid organic halogenides using the solidifying agent. Yet further, the present invention relates to a method for disposing of liquid organic halogenides.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid organic halogenides, such as PCB, are noxious in addition to being remarkably stable compounds. Accordingly, it is difficult to dispose of these compounds. When the use of the liquid PCB became prohibited, some enterprises temporarily kept the liquid PCB in drum shaped cans, transformers and the like. However, after a number of years passed without any suitable liquid PCB disposal method having been settled on, it was feared that the liquid PCB may leak out of the drum shaped cans or vessels due to the corrosion thereof or the liquid PCB may leak out of the transformers which have been left unattended. Also of concern is pollution caused by the leakage of liquid PCB which is stored in various types of holding facilities. Even though the expense of constructing these facilities has been exceedingly large, such leakage could still not be prevented during spontaneous calamities such as earthquakes. Generally during such calamities, the liquid PCB is dispersed out of the area.
Various methods of rendering liquid PCB harmless have been proposed. Of these proposed methods, at present it appears that the burning method is the most advantageous. This conventional burning method consists of a three-stage burning process. Particularly the burning method comprises a first burning stage at 1,400.degree. C. or more, a second burning stage at 1,500.degree. C. or more and a third burning stage at 1,400.degree. C.
According to the above described conventional method, a large number of stages or steps are required and the use of very high temperatures are also required in maintaining the combustion. Further, it is difficult to completely decompose liquid PCB and to render the liquid PCB completely harmless by the use of this process.